


Love Yourself

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Selfcest, Sex, fanbook, maybe tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Both Michelangelos (2003 universe and 2012 universe) are left alone, they think of going skateboarding and having some fun, while the two lame leaders are gone.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction written for the Mikey-centric fanbook "Orange Crush"  
> Read this fanbook in the ninja archive, at https://discoursetmnt.wixsite.com/archive

The freckled turtle rested upside down on the couch. How he did achieve such uncomfortable positions despite having a shell was a question no one would ever be able to answer. 

"Staying here is way better than going to the market, dude. We can play games and needn't hide silently... Leo is lame in every dimension!"

How the turtles had ended up in this position was a long story for a different day. The only thing that did matter now was that four turtles had encountered four others on a parallel universe. 

The taller terrapin brought some popcorn, DVDs and games with himself. Later they would decide what they would do with the rest of their free time until the others came back. "Sometimes Leo can be harsh, but I don’t complain, he’s a good leader.” The other 6 turtles had left the lair to look for food, leaving the two Mikeys alone. “We can do whatever we want. The whole lair is ours, little me."

"Party!" Yelled the smallest. He threw his hands up in the air and therefore lost his balance, falling down from the couch.

The smallest started laughing on the floor.

The biggest laughed with him. "Alright, I do love me some partying! What should we do? Dance like there's no tomorrow? Make a huge mess? Or skateboard around the lair?"

The other quickly lunged up from the floor when he heard his counterpart. "Dude, Leo would kill us… Of course I want to!" He stopped a moment to think, look at both of them and then snorted "Gosh, I love myself, I’m so awesome."

The big one chuckled, taking that compliment and winked at his little self. "You know dude, I love myself as well. Even if you are smaller than me, you still as handsome and loves parties and pizzas just like me."

Flattered, the freckled one giggled and stood up "Come to my room, let's pick up the skateboards!" He said, starting to stride towards his piece.

Big Mike followed him with a big grin on his face. He was looking around, searching for places in the lair where he could perform his neat-o tricks. "Boy, I hope you got some neat skateboards! I'm all up for the quality.”

Once they arrived inside the messiest of all rooms, the smaller terrapin froze up, looking around with a somehow confused face. The big one arrived behind him and felt right at home. The same mess but with different things. He saw the little one's worried look. "Everything is alright, dude?"

"Eeermm... I don't remember where the skateboards are." said the smaller with one of his stupid smiles, scratching the back of his neck and trying not to sweat too much. "I'm a mess."

The big one laughed. "It's totally alright, bro." He jumped up, falling down on the little one's bed and resting there, laying plastron up. "I'm a mess too. Sometimes I just can't find one of my comics and I totally go into a drama queen mode."

The smaller one gasped" Comics are sacred dude, those can't be lost!" He crawled on top of the other, to reach the other side of the bed where he hid his comics. He pulled some out of that hidden cardboard box, "I always keep my babies back here."

Big Mike's eyes widened. "Oohh! Can I see them? I'm curious about what kind of comics you guys have in this dimension."

"I guess you can pick up some of your choice and read them." The small one then smiled widely at his counterpart, he understood how thrilling it could be to see comics from another dimension; he would have wished to see comics from an alternate dimension too.

The big one grabbed a comic randomly. It was an action-comedy themed one. he started reading it with big eyes and almost drooling at the neat pictures.

The freckled one stared at his counterpart "You like that one? I’m sure I have better ones, but that one is cool." He started searching around the comics he had "You like this kind of comic? Comedy, I mean."

The big one nodded. "Yes, I love them! Though I do love every kind of comic. From horror to comedy, everything."

"Good, good, I didn't expect any less from myself," The freckled one said, laughing and sticking his tongue out at his counterpart.

 

The two identical terrapins continued to read comics lazily, talking about their favourite parts and the differences in between the comics of both dimensions. They both were calm, relaxed, and comfortable. With who could you be more comfortable than with your own self?

As they read, sometimes silence filled the room, maybe nothing had to be said, maybe they were just too focused on a certain panel.

One of those times, the taller one dated to break the silence with another one of his questions, a smirk on his face. "Say, little dude, do you maybe have some porn comics? Or Doujinshis?"

Mikey froze up, he swallowed hard as he looked at the bigger version of himself, trying to figure out what the intentions of his counterpart were. The freckled terrapin started to get slightly red as he slowly turned back to the box where he stored the comics.

The bigger one kept smirking as he scanned how the little one searched for some adult comics. He was relieved to know that the other had some too; they both had such pervert minds.

Michelangelo moved the bedside table to a side, revealing another small hidden box. This one contained about 40 comics of questionable content. Shamefully, the smaller picked it up and offered it to his counterpart. "I don't know if you’ll like this kind of stuff... I... Errmm..." Michelangelo tried to find some word to describe it. He made a couple of funny faces as he searched a way to sugar coat the facts, the best idea he came up with was a plain. "I'm just... a little bit gay."

Big Mike smiled gently and put his palm on the top of the little one's head, caressed it softly. "Hey, It's alright dude. A little adventure here and there doesn't hurt anyone. I like to experiment with stuff myself." He smiled wide as if he were proud about something.

Mike smiled back, the sincerity in the biggest's expression along with the soothing caresses on the back of his head were enough to make him calm down again, go back to being comfortable with his counterpart. He offered the box with the comics to him and hoped that he at least liked some of them.

The biggest's eyes widened, his smirk growing bigger as he browsed from the light porn to the very kinky and smutty comics. He picked one up and started to read through it. "Holy shit, this one is pretty hot!" Yelped Mike, surprised to see the amount of porn this smaller version of him had hidden. "I only have a few, man. What you have here is a neat collection!"

Smaller Mike's tail kept wagging, quickly. "I found most of them when a comic store close to here closed, so getting them was pretty easy." He then laid down next to himself "I really like this one, it's probably on my top 5" he said, picking up a comic and showing it to the other.

Having only read, the two terrapins, three of the first pages of the comic, the taller had already got excited due to how arousing he found the contents of those pages. "Nice, nice... I love it."

As he read more and got to the smutest parts, his bulge started to harden, his boner daring to peek out. He licked and bit his lips frequently. Imagining the scenes depicted in those papers.

The smaller found it hard to maintain his attention of the comic as his gaze kept lowering down, staring at the other's bulge. The freckled one was now starting to get a boner too, but the comic had nothing to do with it. He only cared about the other turtle in the room. He had an internal debate. He wanted to touch his counterpart... Feel him… 

He noticed how his breathing slowly became heavier and he made his best attempt at hiding it.

"Oh hey, this one is about two brothers. Oh, and they doing the nasty! So hot!" Big Mike whispered with a smirk. He was loving that comic that the smaller had given him, his dick just got harder and bigger, almost popping out of the slit, but even if it was visible, it was still inside.

Mike was amazed at how his counterpart’s bulge kept growing bigger. He wasn't paying any attention to the comic anymore and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. The turtle next to him probably had a dick way bigger than his and this excited him, almost making him drop down. 

Nervously and not wanting to scare the other one, the freckled one placed his hand on the inner part of the biggest's leg, caressing his thigh as a way of testing the waters.

These actions were quickly noticed by the bigger. He smirked and looked down at the little one. He didn't say anything. The big one put the comic down and he wrapped his arm behind the little one's shoulders and head. "Go ahead, little me." He whispered seductively.

Michelangelo's hand slowly shifted, moving up and stopping by the other's bulge. With a little bit of a squeeze, the turtle pulled out the member of the bigger turtle. A little and almost inaudible "woah" was the only verbal reaction of a now wide-eyed mutant. He kept his eyes fixed on the stiff member, not wanting to look back at the other turtle, who was for sure observing him.

Big Mike watched the little one, observing every movement he made. His own dick was rock hard and stood up proudly. The big one guided the other’s hands, wrapping them around his dick. "Grab it, little one. It won't bite." He said with a little humour in it.

The smaller slowly wrapped his hand around the big dick and started jerking it off slowly. He then dared to look up at his counterpart, biting his lip seductively as he did so. The big one churred, purred and sometimes moaned as the little one squeezed the flesh just right.

The bigger didn't hesitate, once he saw the smaller look at him. He gently turned the little one's head at himself and he gave a firm lick on the lips. Finding confidence out of nowhere after the bigger’s action, the smaller pressed their lips together, bringing them closer, he grabbed his counterpart's dick with more strength and started speeding up the pace of his movements as his cock also dropped down.

Mike couldn't help it but moan directly into the little one's mouth. The feelings were too much and he couldn't control himself. He pressed their lips firmly together and invaded the little one’s mouth with his eager tongue, licking everything in its way.

The smaller Mikey's pants and little moans came out inconsistently as he felt the bigger kiss him deeply. His arm snaked under the other turtle, trying to bring them even closer.

Mike rolled on top of the little one, the other realising that he was allowing the bigger one to dominate him. The bigger one deepened the kiss if possible as he frotted both of their dicks together, his larger one already leaking precum over the other. His tongue danced eagerly around little Mikey's mouth, tasting everything it found and exchanging as much saliva as he could.

Feeling the one on top of him press both of their dicks made the little one's moans become louder each moment. He couldn't help it but pant into his counterpart's mouth as their tongues struggled to keep connected. The freckled turtle pushed the other one up, breaking their kiss for a moment and smirking, "Fuck... sexy, deep kisser and with a big dick... is there anything you don't have?"

The big one chuckled and spoke in a low growl, a tone that showed how aroused he was. "I love it when you are so turned on... Say little me..." he leaned close to his head. "Have you been fucked? Because I so wanna fuck you right now." Precum dripped off his dick and that was enough sign for the little one that the bigger needed some action. With or without him, that dong was going to cum.

"Eerm... N-not by a real dick" Mikey said, moving his hand away from their dicks and placing it by his tail, starting to massage it. He understood what the bigger one wanted to do, so he quickly wanted to prep himself.

The big one looked down at his tail and smiled gently at him. "Want me to prep you? Believe me, I'm good at both prepping and fucking." He chuckled proudly.

The little one had prepped himself other times before, whenever he played with himself. He had done it a bunch of times, but he guessed that this version of himself would do well too, maybe even better than him, as he seemed to have more experience. Michelangelo opened his legs for the bigger one. "I guess you can."

With a proud grin, Mike licked his lips and then he leaned close to the smaller's entrance. He gently put his tongue on the hole and started to lick it. As he did so, he placed his palms on both of Mikey's thighs, rubbing them gently, sometimes caressing or giving them a firm squeeze.

"F-fuck..." Mike's moans started growing louder as he grabbed the bed sheets, tighter every time that tongue slid over his ass "Gosh... Dude, ye-yes... Fuck..."

When Mikey's hole was slick enough with saliva, the big turtle pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside the little one. 

After a few moments of tongue fucking the smaller, the other turtle started to feel slightly overwhelmed, his counterpart was making him feel too good. "D-dude, stop. Ah! Just..." A loud churr escaped his mouth and he grabbed the bed sheets forcefully as the tongue of his bigger self found the right spot "Just fuck me already... Ah, Mike!”

Big Mike smirked. "Alright, little one." He sat up, positioned himself close to the little one's groin and gently rubbed his hole with the tip of his cock. The freckled one pulled his counterpart closer to him, bringing their plastrons together. Small moans came out of his mouth as he felt his entrance be caressed, to soon be breached.

When the taller felt that the little one's entrance got used to the poking, he slowly pushed his whole length inside of him. Nice and easy, the big one never looked away from Mikey's expression. Every little detail was an important piece of information to the big one, exposing if he should slow down, or keep pushing in.

The freckled one felt insane amounts of pleasure, never had a toy made him feel as good as his counterpart was slowly doing right now. Three fingers grabbed the bed sheets tight, other three grabbed the other's shell, his pants becoming harder and louder in anticipation.

Then the pushing stopped for a second. "Alright lil' dude, I'm all in. Want some time to get used to it?" The bigger one asked in between hard breaths. His dick twitched inside the little one's butt, so eager to fuck the tight hole.

The smaller’s only answer was to smash their lips together once more, moving his hips around slightly, as much as his shell allowed him to. The other then chuckled, "Here comes the ride." He started to fuck his little himself slowly and steady. Big Mike's cock was already leaking with precum which made the thrusting much easier and smoother.

Hiding his face in the crook of the bigger turtle’s neck and hugging him tightly, little Mike kept moaning and whimpering silently, ‘enjoying the ride’.

Big Mike cursed more often as he raised his speed and strength. His thighs kept slapping little Mikey's buttocks and those lovely sounds turned on big Mike even more.

Mike wrapped his legs around his bigger self, trying to get as much contact as possible and attempting to deepen the thrusts of his counterpart. His voice kept almost muted, the only sounds he emitted were little pants, quiet moans and the churrs he couldn’t hold back whenever the other one managed to hit the right spot inside him.

"Fuck dude! I'm gonna cum soon! Can't hold back any longer!" Mike's movement sped up, slapping noises becoming were more frequent and loud, precum painted the little one's inner walls. 

The bigger one held both of Mikey's hands down, pinning them onto the bed, keeping the bottoming one in place. The smaller one tightened the grip of his legs around the bigger and lunged up, bringing his mouth close the other’s ear slit, "Then breed me, dude." Mikey whispered out with a smirk. Speaking was hard as he had to try his best to contain moans while the larger turtle repeatedly thrusted into him, faster and harder each time.

"Fuck. I'm coming, dude!" Three strong thrusts were followed by big Mike freezing up, finally giving in and releasing his seed deep inside the little one, painting his inner walls with white hot sperm. The biggest came so much that a few drops managed to drop out, sliding in between one’s cock and the other’s ass.

"Phew… fuck..." The bigger one moaned out, trying to breath steadily again. Little Mikey kept breathing deeply as he attempted to relax, his tail slightly wrapped around the other's dick as it felt the droplets run along its underside. The little one enjoyed the feeling of fullness. "Fuck dude..."

Big Mike smirked. "That was a good fuck. A shame I couldn't get you off." Said the bigger turtle, a little disappointment in his tone. "Want me to take care of your dick?"

Mikey looked to both his sides "You got my hands pinned down, so I guess that you’re the only one that can do so" The freckled turtle kept moving his hips in small circles as the dick still inside him sent shivers through his spine.

"Alright, dude." Big Mike never pulled his cock out of the little one; he wanted to stay inside the wet and warm hole just a little longer. It gave him shivers and he knew the other one was getting them too. He placed his right hand around Mikey's dong and he started to pump it, sometimes using his thumb to draw circles around the head of the cock.

Michelangelo, who had already gotten close to orgasming while his bigger self fucked him, knew wouldn't last for long. He kept buckling his hips, thrusting up in the air as he moaned. The little tricks his counterpart played on his member soon became too much for him to handle. "Dude, ah! Close..."

Big Mike smirked, and picked up the speed of his hand. It was clear that he made the little one go crazy, and the strong hand around his cock made him burst hard, as if there were no tomorrow.

Mikey grabbed a pillow and bit it as he came. He couldn’t handle his feelings of pleasure; they were way more intense than they had ever been when he had played with himself or even with toys. He churred and moaned against the soft fabric as he felt his warm cum stain his plastron and run down the other one’s hand. The little one also cursed in between moans, but those sounds were all muffled by the pillow.

Mike held the little one's cock until the liquid stopped squirting from it, the bigger one then let go of the flesh and pulled out his own cock from Mikey's hole. After taking a moment so that both terrapins would recover their breath, he laid down next to the exhausted smaller turtle. "Nice mess we did there, don’t ya think little bud?"

The smaller terrapin snuggled against the other, smiling widely and breathing calmly "I hope we can make many more messes like this one... that felt good dude."

The big turtle smiled as he hugged the little one closer to his plastron. "Of course lil' dude."


End file.
